


Talking to The Moon

by Anita_Deity



Series: Bad Habits [1]
Category: linked universe- fandom
Genre: Angst, Bruno Mars is great for sonfics wow, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I angsted a boy because of my (nonexistent) impulse control, I did it again, Kinda, Let Twilight have a love life, My bro Twilight still misses her, Songfic, Twilight needs a hug, With A Twist, my tags are a mess, poor Twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita_Deity/pseuds/Anita_Deity
Summary: He thinks it's from his time as a wolf, but he knows otherwise.Based on Bruno Mars' "Talking to the Moon"
Relationships: Midna (Legend of Zelda)/Twilight (Linked Universe)
Series: Bad Habits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140845
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Talking to The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this short fic I wrote after having the song stuck for three days straight! asdkjhsdk

He knew everyone had bad habits. 

But this one? 

This one took the cake. 

After his adventure he noticed a lot of things had changed about him. His physical ones were obvious, the changes in his personality he came to realize later, sometimes it was behavioral traits.

Like talking to the moon, for instance. 

He didn’t know when it’d started, but one day after his adventure he found himself talking to the full moon, spilling all his woes and worries to the celestial body. Oftentimes he found himself just...talking..to it. One-sided conversations that last well into the night. 

He blames it on all the times he howled at the moon while stuck as Wolfie. 

Twilight knows it’s for a different reason. 

So Twilight sat here, on a rock overlooking a cliff in the dead of night. His face is lit up under the gaze of the full moon, glowing a stark white in a sea of inky indigo. 

“I know you’re somewhere out there...somewhere far away..” 

He gripped his necklace, feeling the shadowy magic pulse under his fingertips. Images of an irritable imp cross his mind, and Twilight smiles bittersweetly. 

“I want you back. I want you back so badly Midna…” 

He chuckled, ironically remembering all the times he’d wish she’d go away. He stared up at the moon, a futile hope that it would answer him.

“The others probably think I’m crazy, but they don’t understand. You’re all I had, you really were…” 

He thinks about all the times Sky mentioned his Zelda with love in his eyes, how Time’s eyes softened when he thought about Malon. He thinks about how Four smiles when talking about his grandfather and his best friend, how Wind visibly lights up when they get to his Hyrule because he gets to see his family. Hyrule and his Zeldas, Wild and his friends, Warriors with his supposed mystery lover.  
They wouldn’t understand the pain he had to go through, not this kind of pain. 

And Legend...

“Actually, I think Legend would understand…”

He thought about his conversation with the veteran a couple days back, how his words hit too close to home. He looked back down at his boots, trying to ignore the sting in his eyes. 

“Everyone back home says I’ve gone mad, they think that this bad habit of mine is because something’s wrong with me.” 

He remembers the first time he was caught, the embarrassment and stares. It pained him to see how their opinions of him changed. 

“Don’t you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say that’s the only moment when our worlds connect...I never used to believe it, but now...it’s hard not to…” 

He chuckled weakly, thinking of all the times he looked at his shadow for advice and remembering that she wasn’t there anymore. 

“Are you happy? Back in your kingdom? Or do you feel displaced, like you don’t belong neither here nor there, because that’s how I feel...It’s how I’ve felt ever since our journey ended…The night sky is the closest I can get to the shadows of your home...”

“But now, when the stars light up the sky and I’m sitting here alone…” 

He looked down at his necklace, the stinging in his eyes became more present. 

He remembers Rusl once said that everyone slept under the same moon, and rose under the same sun. That no matter where you were, you could find comfort in the fact that the sun and moon will always be the same. 

And since the sun didn’t reach where he wanted to go, the moon was his next best option. 

“I talk to the moon, every night, you know? I’m still trying to get to you...Hoping that you-that you’re on the other side talking to me too. That you miss me just as much as I miss you....” 

He looked up again, a shaky breath escaping him. 

“Or am I really a fool? Who sits alone talking to the moon?” 

A tear made its way down his cheek, followed by another, and another one after that. 

His heartbroken face was illuminated by the moonlight, his tears glistening like the stars in the sky. He couldn't hide the shake in his voice.

“Was I really a fool for loving you?” 

The moon just stared down at him, and he doubted it would ever give him an answer 

He doubted it ever would.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't be shy to leave a kudos or a comment!! I'm always happy to see what you guys have to say!


End file.
